Darrick Knight
Knight is the de facto leader of the Gundogs, having had the title thrust on him after helping to rescue a number of other subjects like he and Riene. Story Knight is introduced shortly after Karmine and Ashley. He deals with some personal issues and some secrets the other Gundogs are not privy to including his parentage and the actions of his past. Background Knight's Deoxycorp branch forced each of its subjects to undergo sensitivity enhancements, giving them superior visual, auditory, and olfactory perception. They were all trained to wield firearms which seemed to lead to the branch's downfall as Knight's escape resulted of an organized revolt that destroyed the lab. Unfortunately, most of the revolt was shutdown, many of its members having been killed while fleeing including Knight's friends, M and Carter. The only other survivor was a captured specimen escaped from Automa Enterprises: a cybernetic canine unit with an enhanced intelligence and a heavy weapons attachment. Knight gave this unit the moniker "Cerberus the Gundog." After meeting Riene, Carney, and Sylvie and helping others to escape (Caleb in London, Saffire in Rio, and Violette in Vancouver), Knight and Riene started to realize they were becoming an outfit in need of leadership. When the group, along with Aurumae, came to New York on reports of superpowered gangs, they helped Karmine and Ashley to survive and defeat a sortie of Automa agents who were hunting them. During the confrontation, Cerberus was killed defending Ashley. Knight was elected leader; Ashley's being the only dissenting vote. The group became the Gundogs and their headquarters would be called the Cerberus. Appearance Knight is 5'6" with slicked short black hair and magenta-colored irises. He has a slightly paled complexion. He typically wears a suit complete with black pants, a white button-shirt and black tie, a black double-breasted jacket, black gloves, and black shoes. He rarely wears a pair of black sunglasses completing the illusion of the United States Secret Service stereotype. Abilities Knight is an exceptional marksman having been trained in multiple firearms. He is also trained in a close-range martial art taught to him by Carter which utilizes the guns as blunt instruments while attempting to acquire a vantage from which to shoot. He has also developed his own fighting style incorporating the use of blanks. Making up for his lack of super-strength, the recoil is used to enhance the speed of a back hand and the heat blasts are used to amplify pain and damage without deadly force not to mention no risk of stray bullets. Powers Knight has the ability to generate a black mist and to disrupt electrical flow in certain machinery allowing him to cause field blackouts. Knight possesses the ability to shift between normal vision and night-vision which tends to give him an advantage in dark areas. He has also been seen to create a three-dimensional shadow of himself as a diversionary tactic. Creation Like Karmine and Ashley, Knight was inspired by the unique URTV units in Xenosaga. Knight's role of leadership is due to the character Nigredo/Gaignun Kukai being of high rank. Knight's fighting style was inspired by the Christian Bale film, Equilibrium. His name is a pun denoting both the warrior and night, alluding to his color motif. Yun Daizhu translates to "cloud black pearl". Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gundogs